CCS-class battlecruiser
Halo Encyclopedia, page 265 |width= |height= |hull=Unknown hull material |countermeasures= |armament= *Pulse Laser Turrets *Plasma Turrets *Energy Projector (1) *Plasma torpedo launchers |complement=*Brute Choppers *Ghosts *Banshees *Wraiths *DX-class Dropships|Spirit dropships or Phantom dropships *''Seraph''-class Starfighter |capacity= Hundreds of vehicles |role=*Ship-to-ship warfare *Fleet command *Escort |affiliation=*Covenant Navy *Sangheili Armed Forces }} The CCS-class battlecruiser is a heavy warship used by the Covenant Navy, one of several different designs of capital ships they employ. The primary use of these ships are either to transport ground forces, or to engage enemy ships, as they are quite capable of engaging in ship to ship combat. They are also commonly tasked with glassing operations. Overview The CCS classification is the most well known type of Covenant warship, one of the few which the UNSC has been able to gain decent intelligence from, via the Truth and Reconciliation in particular. The battlecruiser is a long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft (often referred to having many bulbous sections), capable of launching dozens of fighters, dropships, and boarding craft. Typically armed with a vast arsenal of energy weapons, it is exactly one-third the length of the rarer and more powerful Assault Carriers, but larger than the more common Frigates and Destroyers, equipped with the standard energy shield generators, pulse laser turrets, and plasma torpedo launchers, and used as a main heavy warship by both Covenant Loyalists and Covenant Separatists. It appears to be capable of both space warfare and supporting ground operations, capable of deploying upwards of a thousand troops of various races, as well as support vehicles and aircraft through its gravity lift. Specifications Control room The Control Room of a CCS classification, known as the "bridge" in human terminology, is located, as on all known Covenant starships, in the midsection of the battlecruiser, protected by thick armor in addition to the ship's shields. A raised platform in the center of the spacious room ringed with holographic controls is the Combat Information Center, or CIC, of the Control Room. These controls are most likely for fire control, navigation, sensors, ship diagnostics, internal security monitors, etc. In front of the command center is a large holographic "banner" which is used for navigation purposes. The crew in the control room usually consists of a Elite or Brute Ship Master who stands on the central platform and is in charge of giving orders and commanding his vessel, accompanied by, in most cases, Sangheili Zealots, or high-ranking captain Jiralhanae that patrol the lower level of the control room, who are responsible for maintaining the security of the ship. .]] Gravity lift Like most warships in the Covenant fleet, the CCS-class is also equipped with a single ventrally-mounted Gravity lift, enabling the quick and easy transportation of personnel, vehicles, equipment and supplies to a planet's surface. Objects or personnel placed in it are propelled upward or downward rapidly by an anti-gravity field, and are able to gently disembark, despite the high speeds occupants can reach.Halo: Combat Evolved, Truth and Reconciliation The Brigs The CCS classification has at least two brigs for holding prisoners, though they may have more since these ships have not been fully explored. Each is a rectangular room with four force field-secured cells on either side, for a total of eight per brig. Each cell can accommodate a large number of prisoners, although normally only one is placed in each cell, probably for security purposes against the possibility of an organized escape attempt. The fields are impenetrable to all hand held weaponry, projectile or energy, but can be lowered by a holographic control panel on a raised platform on the far side of the brig opposite the entrance, the guards post. The cells are arranged at the periphery of a spacious room, with guards patrolling the central section. The guards usually have active camouflage, using their stealth to monitor the prisoners. Hangar bays There are at least four hangar bays aboard the a vessel of CCS classification - two to starboard and two to port side. They are each three-tiered, with a large amount of space between the floors and ceilings of each level. Each bay contains various vehicles, such as ''Spirit''-class dropships, on the bottom floor, with a pillar-like platform used for dismounting passengers rising up and connecting to the second level. Covenant troops are arrayed upon the second and third floors, with multiple stationary plasma shields and Shade infantry plasma turrets. A plasma magnetic containment field operates at the mouth of the hangars, retaining atmosphere while in space transit. It denies the movement of all forms of matter attempting to enter or leave the shuttle bays. Corridors Most of the ship is comprised of a labyrinth of network of corridors, with circuitry concealed behind purple metal casings. At junctions, gaps in the ceiling and floor appear to accommodate Huragok maintenance personnel, allowing them to float between levels easily and quickly. The corridors appear to be of a curved shape, with doors that open by a three-way system. Doors There are various, virtually indestructible doors upon the CCS classification. Unlocked ones are outlined in white light, while locked ones have crimson light. They are protected from electronic intrusion by a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key, but this key can be penetrated by a UNSC A.I., such as Cortana, after a couple of minutes. Engines and engine room While not seen in-game, every ship presumably features an engine room. The ship's Repulsor Engines are more powerful and faster than human engines. Appearances Several CCS-class battlecruisers have been seen throughout the Combat Evolved campaign, most notably the Truth and Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit, and possibly the Sacred Promise. They have also been seen in Halo 3 glassing Voi, Kenya, in search for the portal that leads to the Ark, they are also later seen as Covenant Separatists glass Voi in an attempt to stop a Flood infestation. CCS-class vessels can also be seen in Halo 3: ODST. More are seen in the ''Halo: Reach'' Video Games Awards Trailer in the sky on the map "Boneyard". Many are seen in various shorts from Halo Legends. 3 of these ships are also seen glassing the near by area on the Defiant DLC map "Highlands" ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' CCS-class battlecruisers seem to be a deeper shade of purple, and do not have as many pointed fins on the nose of the ship. The gravity lifts are a deeper shade of blueish-purple, and the shuttle bays seem to take up a greater portion of the ship, though this would be probably to accommodate the large portion of cutscenes that transition from the interior to the exterior through this area. Also, the ships need flat areas to dispatch troops. Although it is possible to use the gravity lift on rocks, a flat metal section is preferred. ''Halo 2'' The ships have a longer, shinier, more purple appearance. They seem to have more partings in the purple plates, although this may be due only to the updated graphics. The shuttle bays are narrower and less long, also, the human shuttle bays on the Cairo seem to be based off the bays of the Truth and Reconciliation, although this may only be a similarity on Bungie's part. ''Halo 3'' and Halo 3: ODST Not much different from Halo 2, however, they now have an extra plate on the midsection in between the belly and the right wing. However, we never see the gravity lift up close so it is impossible to tell what changes have been made. ''Halo: Reach'' In Halo: Reach, at least two CCS-class battlecruisers participate in the glassing of New Alexandria. Another goes after the ''Pillar of Autumn'' during the Battle of Aszod as it prepares to launch, also launching Phantoms and Banshees to try to prevent Captain Keyes from getting The Package. Once it gets in range, it is destroyed or crippled by Noble Six using a Onager to damage it via its energy projector. This cruiser is last seen crashing to the ground as the Pillar of Autumn lifts off. Trivia , shaped similarly to a CCS-class battlecruiser.]] * The Calabash or Rotten Egg Nebula is similar in shape to a CCS-class battlecruiser, prompting speculation that Bungie based the ships design on the nebula. *A "CCS-class Battlegroup" generally consists of at least three CCS-class ships.The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Combat Evolved level) * All CCS-class battlecruisers have the Marathon logo on their launch bays Halo 3, level "Tsavo Highway" * The cruisers featured in Halo 3 have four fins instead of two, like those of the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: CE. This could be simply because of better graphics than the previous games. * The only CCS-Class battlecruiser to be controlled (however briefly) by humans was the Truth and Reconciliation.Halo: The Flood, page 325 *During the development of Halo 2, Regret's Carrier was originally going to be a CCS-class battlecruiser, as seen in the E3 2003 demo. *According to an ONI report, CCS-class battlecruisers were first encountered by humans when Admiral Cole's fleet arrived in the Psi Serpentis system in 2543.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe: The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole page 477 However, this contradicts both Halo Wars: Genesis, which clearly depicts Cole's fleet engaging CCS-class battlecruisers as early as 2526, and Halo Wars, in which two such vessels - which have been identified by the UNSC - are engaged in orbit over Arcadia. *On the cover of Halo: Reach, a CCS-class battlecruiser can be seen in the sky above Noble Team. Gallery File:Covenant Attack Ship.jpg|Concept art by Eddie Smith. File:cc stats.gif|CCS-class battlecruiser stats. File:1214508748 Cc decks.gif|An overlay of the interior of the ship. File:CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-top-bg.jpg|Overhead view of the CCS-class battlecruiser. File:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 002 0001.jpg|Separatist battlecruisers glassing a part of Voi, Kenya on Earth to prevent a Flood infestation. File:CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-bottom.jpg|Bottom view of the CCS-class battlecruiser. File:100 2910.jpg.JPG|A close-up of the CCS-class battlecruiser's gravity lift. File:Ccs-over-voi.jpg|A CCS-class battlecruiser over the plains of East Africa. File:CCSCruiser.jpg|A rear view of a CCS-class battlecruiser. File:CCS.png|A CCS-class battlecruiser in Halo Legends. File:CCS Legends.jpg|A CCS-class battlecruiser firing its pulse laser turrets. File:Slip.jpg|A CCS-Class battlecruiser entering slipspace. File:DeliverHope - CCSBattlecruiser.png|A CCS-class battlecruiser hovering over a ruined city during the Battle of Fumirole. File:DeliverHope - CCSHangar.png|Covenant forces boarding Phantoms in the hangar bay of a CCS-class battlecruiser. File:HaloReach - Glassing.jpg|A CCS-class battlecruiser glassing New Alexandria. File:HaloReach - MACrusher.jpg|A CCS-class battlecruiser being shot by a Mass Driver. reach_7285296_Medium.jpg|A CCS-class battlecruiser next to a Halcyon-class cruiser. Croiseur Covenant (0).JPG|Overhead view of the CCS-class battlecruiser. Croiseur Covenant (1).JPG|Bottom view of the CCS-class battlecruiser. Covenant___Halo_3__ODST_by_firedragonmatty.jpg|A CCS over New Mombasa CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-front.jpg|A CCS from the front 453px-Covenant_Cruiser.jpg|A CCS Cruiser over Earth cruiser_ss_680.jpg|Cruiser concept art Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.37.23 PM.png|The inside of the Truth and Reconcilliation's shuttle bay as it appears in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.37.47 PM.png|Another shot of the Truth and Reconcilliation's shuttle bay in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.37.54 PM.png|An internal corridor of a CCS-battlecruiser in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.38.20 PM.png|The Brig of the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.37.31 PM.png|CCS-battlecruiser Shuttle bay in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.39.26 PM.png|Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary level "Truth and Reconciliation" CCS-Battlecruiser-Overview-transparent.png|An overview of the CCS-class battlecruiser of Halo 3. reach_menu_background_4.jpg|Concept art of several battlecruisers glassing Reach. List of appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' **''The Return'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo Legends'' **''The Duel'' **''Origins'' **''The Package'' Sources ja:CCS-Class Battlecruiser de:Allianz CCS- Kampfkreuzer Category:Covenant Starships Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles